Ce n'était pas prévu
by Citrus Tee
Summary: Blaine ne devait pas devenir ce qu'il est aujourd'hui. Mais il a choisit d'être simplement lui-même. OS.


__Hey everybody ! Petit OS sans prétention, pour vous remercier d'avoir été si nombreux à suivre "**Changes apparences...**". Ça me fait tellement plaisir!

Cet histoire est courte, sans prétention, juste parce que l'idée me trottait dans la tête depuis un bout de temps, et que j'ai vraiment envie d'écrire en ce moment.

Oh, au fait, je peux vous demander une faveur? Aujourd'hui, c'est mon anniversaire, et j'aimerais beaucoup atteindre le stade des 15 reviews... Pour mes 15 bougies ! Siouplé !

Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point j'en serais heureuse :D

Bonne lecture & n'oubliez pas la** bubulle** !

(Diclaimer : Rien pour moi, tout pour RIB.)

* * *

><p><em>Ur so gay and you don't even like boys…<em>

Blaine sourit en reconnaissant la chanson. Il était un grand fan de Katy Perry, peut-être parce qu'elle était une chanteuse qui défendait ouvertement les droits des homosexuels. Et Blaine avait de quoi se sentir concerné…

/

Il était né dans une famille ultra-conservatrice, avec un destin tout tracé qui se préparait pour lui : il suivrait sa scolarité dans de couteuses écoles et universités privées, ferait des études de manière à prendre la succession de son père à la tête de sa multinationale. Il épousera la fille d'un associé de son paternel, pour arranger ses affaires. Il vivra une vie de petit bourgeois américain, bien rangée. Il aura un enfant, peut-être deux. Ira à la messe le dimanche, deviendra un banquier réputé, ferait honneur à son père. Il deviendra simplement son clone.

Voilà l'avenir qu'il se préparait. Penser à ça, aujourd'hui, lui donnait l'impression de retourner au moyen-âge, là où tous les jeunes connaissaient leur futur bien avant leur naissance.

Mais il ne voulait pas devenir la copie conforme de son père. Il ne voulait pas ressembler à ce robot sans âme et sans émotion, qui maniait les chiffres bien mieux que les sentiments. Pour lui, son fils n'était qu'un moyen d'accéder aux plus hautes sphères. Il se fichait de son bonheur. Il avait tout calculé, tout prévu. Mais il y avait quelque chose que n'importe quel calcul ne peut anticiper.

Il n'avait pas prévu que son fils ne serait pas d'accord.

Il avait l'habitude que chacun se plie à son avis, à ses décisions. Mais le jour où il annonça à son fils qu'il ferait ses études à la Dalton Academy pour suivre un cursus de commerce, il n'avait pas vraiment pris en compte le « Non » catégorique qui lui asséna Blaine. Et se fut comme une claque, violente et imprévue. Tout comme la détermination de Blaine à lui faire comprendre qu'il voulait simplement être _lui-même._

Non pas une image sans âme.

Et le jeune bouclé avait tout fait pour se démarquer. Certes, il était allé à Dalton. Mais une fois là-bas, il avait découvert quelque chose de magique, transportant et fantastique : la musique. Il avait commencé à chanter, à danser. Il savait ce qu'il voulait faire de sa vie, désormais. Oh, bien sûr, il faudrait du temps pour convaincre son père qu'il s'agit de la bonne voie pour lui.

Pour la première fois, ce dernier avait raté quelque chose : son fils n'était pas « Le fils de Monsieur Anderson ». Non, il était « Blaine Anderson ». Tout simplement.

Fini, les prévisions. Finie, la vie calme et rangée de la famille Anderson. L'avenir de leur fils unique faisait scandale. La musique, c'était bon pour les sauvages, les dérangés, non pas pour les descendants de bonne famille. Il fallait calmer les rumeurs, apaiser les esprits. C'est sûrement à ce moment-là que Blaine c'est complètement détaché de sa famille…

C'est aussi à cause de sa différence. Depuis tout petit, il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas chez lui, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Et puis, à quinze, il avait compris : il ne voulait pas, comme tous ses amis, sortir (et accessoirement coucher) avec toutes les filles potables de son lycée. Il n'avait aucune attirance pour elles… Et il trouvait son meilleur ami terriblement sexy.

Le problème d'être gay dans une famille comme celle de Blaine, c'est qu'on a été élevé dans l'optique que deux personnes amoureuses du même sexe, c'était mal. Mauvais, sale, banni par l'église. Alors, comment faire autrement que se détester quand on pense l'être ?

Mais avec le temps, on avance, on murit. On connait des échecs, des réussites. Blaine a appris à s'aimer pour ce qu'il était, tout simplement. Parce qu'il n'est pas parfait. Il a ses défauts, ses qualités. Mais son homosexualité ne fait pas partie de ses défauts. Ce sont ses amies, ses connaissances, ses Warblers, qui lui ont appris, qui lui a fait comprendre.

Quelqu'un n'est pas différent, moralement, qu'il aime les filles ou les garçons.

On peut juger quelqu'un par ses actes, ses paroles. Par ce qu'il est, son caractère, sa façon d'être. Mais surement pas par ceux qu'il aime.

Mais ça, personne ne l'as dit aux parents de Blaine. Ils n'ont pas eu leurs Warblers personnels. Alors ils sont restés enfermés dans leurs préjugés, en sécurité derrière leur mur de bêtise. Et le jour ou le bouclé leur a annoncé, ils ont préférés ne rien entendre. Faire semblant. Parce que c'est tellement facile de faire semblant, n'est-ce pas ? C'est facile d'être faible. De se cacher de la vérité.

Blaine a souffert, ce jour-là. Mais lui aussi à fait semblant. Il a ravalé ses larmes et a joué la comédie. Mais peu à peu, il a retrouvé un sourire vrai, sincère.

Il savait qu'il été à des années-lumière de ce que son père avait prévu pour lui. Et cela le rendait plutôt fière. Il ne voulait plus qu'on le compare à lui. C'était fini, le rôle du gentil fiston obéissant et calme.

Blaine saute sur les meubles, se la joue sexy, boit comme un trou, drague, ne tient pas l'alcool, chante et danse. Tout en restant digne, et en faisant un pied de nez à l'éducation puritaine qu'il avait reçue autrefois. Il n'avait pas cette retenue, ce calme aristocratique. Lui préférait sourire, rire, pleurer, laisser transparaitre ses émotions. Il ne voulait plus faire semblant. En un an, il avait évolué, murit. Beaucoup. Une année entière était passée depuis son entrée à Dalton.

Et il ne regrettait aucun de ses actes, aucunes de ses paroles. Il savait que chacune avait eu le but désiré, que chacune était juste. Il avait bien le droit d'être heureux, non ?

Mais il lui manquait toujours quelque chose. Ce petit truc, cette étincelle de vie. Ou plutôt, il lui manquait quelqu'un. La personne qui saurait l'aimer, le choyer. Comme ses parents ne l'avaient pas fait, comme personne ne l'avait jamais vraiment fait. Quelqu'un qui passe outre ses défauts, cette multitude de défauts qui l'habitait, qui ne penserait qu'à ses qualités. Quelqu'un qui lui dirait simplement « je t'aime ».

Le jour où Blaine a eu cette prise de conscience, il n'a plus jamais été le même. Il avait ce besoin obsessionnel, viscéral d'être aimé. Il ne voulait plus de la simple amitié. Plus, toujours plus… Pourtant Blaine n'avait pas l'impression, d'avoir été particulièrement exigeant dans sa vie. Il ne demandait jamais plus que le nécessaire. Il se faisait petit, discret, hochant la tête à chacune des questions.

Mais ce Blaine-là avait disparu. Aujourd'hui il voulait qu'on se soucie de son avis, qu'on lui demande ce qu'il veut. Vraiment.

Il devait surement y avoir un ange au-dessus de sa tête quand il a formulé ce vœu. Ou une étoile filante. Parce qu'il n'a pas tardé à s'exaucer.

Au moment où Kurt Hummel est entré dans sa vie.

Pour ne jamais en sortir.

* * *

><p>THE END !<p>

J'espère simplement que cela vous à plus.

**Dont forget**; une review, rien qu'une. Juste pour me montrer qu'il faut que je continue à écrire ! (ou pas, d'ailleurs, si vraiment c'est mauvais ;) )

Quinze, au fond, c'est pas grand-chose...

Je vous aimes tous (L)


End file.
